Glacier the Cat
DISCLAIMER: I AM TRYING TO IMPROVE THE BACKSTORY Sometimes when Glacier feels that her friends are attacking someone unfairly, she gets a condition called "Frozen Soul State." She will then help her friends unfairly treat whoever they are unfairly treating, but she never really loses the condition, it just is unnoticeable when not in these situations. Backstory Glacier was abandoned at birth along with her sister Trouble the Cat by their cruel mother. Glacier was forced to live in an orphanage for three years, even though her sister had escaped the orphanage. When she was three-years old, a magician adopted her. He started training her in magic, and it turns out Glacier had magic powers that she had never known of. She had ice powers, magic powers, and some catlike abilities. The magician named her Glacier, for she obviously was the most skilled in ice magic, and also for her cold personality. After training for many years of her life, at fifteen-years old Glacier started to become a famous magician, but her cold personality and overall unfriendliness made her a rather unappealing one. So, one year and a half later Glacier decided to retire her job as a magician. At this point, the only thing she wanted to do was travel. On her travels, she reunited with her sister, Trouble. She also met the rest of her "family," who she has a strong hate for to this day. Glacier was just an on and off adventurer for the next year and a half, but then she saw posters to join a police force and she decided to join that instead. She became one of the best workers there within days, even to her own surprise, and was quickly upgraded to the job of secret agent. Glacier then started working for them as a secret agent, but soon she realized that they had tricked her. This was an evil police force, Eggman's police force. She quickly quit and escaped, and has taken back her job as adventurer, and that's the only thing she wants to do for the rest of her life. Character Interactions: Trouble the Cat Trouble and Glacier share a love hate relationship. When they were abandoned at birth, they only lived together for a few years due to the fact that Trouble escaped the orphange before Glacier was even adopted. Glacier usually gets annoyed at Trouble because she always knows how to come up with a cheeky answer to anyone of Glacier's stern remarks. Though they fight much more than most siblings, they do share a certain connection. When one or the other gets injured, the other feels extreme grief and depression. So Trouble and Glacier may be rivals, but they love eachother at heart. Starfall the Hedgehog Starfall and Glacier are friends, but they are also rivals. They are both rather hot-headed and stubborn, leading them to have conflicts rather often. They both have respect for eachother, and they agree on one thing: Trouble the Cat is annoying! Though Glacier and Starfall have had a few adventures together and sometimes can be friendly to eachother, their true friendship status is uncertain. Drako the Hedgehog Glacier has a strong bond with Drako. She also has a strong crush on him, but she can easily mask it with her many layers of stubborness. She does not want to tell him about her crush on him for her is in a relationship and she doesn't want to cause and drama, though he openly invites he to his home often. They are also a strong duo when fighting evil. Dr.Eggman Of course, Glacier hates Eggman's guts. He tricked her into becoming a spy and nearly murdering one of her friend's boyfriend(s?), not to mention that he stained her image, and many had a very hard time forgiving her. Glacier would do anything to assisnate Eggman, and would cherish that moment forever. Rosey the Cat Out of all the livings beings in the world, Glacier HATES Rosey the most. When Glacier and Trouble were born, their parents were starting to divorce. Rosey then announced she would not take care of Glacier and Trouble because they were Dylan's children as well. Dylan could not take care of them on his own, and he begged Rosey to keep them, and she accepted. That night Dylan packed up all of his things and left. The next morning, Rosey abandoned Glacier and Trouble in an alleyway, dooming them to death. Though Glacier and Trouble did grow up and become strong individuals, their reunion didn't go so well. When Glacier and Trouble were 16, they discovered where Rosey now lived, and they went to see her. When they arrived at Rosey's house, they knocked on the door. Rosey opened the door, and it took her a few seconds but her eyes widened, and took in who was standing in front of her. She scratched them lightly, and hissed only one line to them: "I am NOT your mother. I have a new husband, and a much better child!" Then as a tall orange hedgehog approached she slammed the door on them. When they asked for their father's phone number, she made sure to hide it from them at all costs. She even tried to send her new daugther, Hermione, to kill them when they got it. For all of this, Glacier hates her mother even more than Eggman. Dylan the Cat Glacier actually loves Dylan, and he loves her and Trouble as well. He is kindhearted to Glacier and Trouble, but any connection they have is somewhat lost, for he isn't brave enough to talk to his daugthers. So even though their love is so disconnected, it is there. And it is STRONG. Hermione the HedgeCat Glacier HATES Hermione so much and has tried to kill her more than anyone else. Hermione is Glacier's opinion of a Mary-Sue, and a creepy hellspawn. Glacier HAS tried to arrest Hermione for her crimes, like imprisoning Blaze the Cat, because SHE wanted the Sol Emeralds. All in all, Glacier wishes Hermione was never born. Micheal the Fox Micheal and Glacier have just met but they have a very complex relationship. They had a GIANT fight, resulting with Micheal breaking his leg and Glacier wounding her arm. Though they got off on the wrong foot, there is some kind of connection between them, a strangely strong friendship. Their relationship is still being developed, but they do share somekind of common ground, and that's for sure. Tinsel the Rabbit Tinsel and Glacier share a regular kind of BFF relation. They are very agreeable, and they always have eachothers' backs. They both have a slightly dark personality, and can eaisly team up and work together. Both of them can be rather brutal, but Tinsel can also be shy, and Glacier protective of her. River the Hedgehog River has a crush on Glacier, but Glacier sees him as a petty teenage boy. They have no real friendship, although River does support Glacier at all costs, even when she shuns him and treats him like dirt. Eliott The Fox fox Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Neutral Category:Mobians Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Magical Abilities